You're my Wonderwall
by Begu Sic Riot
Summary: Relato de una toma sobre el actor Norman Reedus. Supongamos que Mila Kunis actua como Emilia mi personaje de Hechos de Cicatrices en The Walking Dead. Ahi lo conoce, Norman y ella no pueden negarse los sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro. Pero que pasa cuando ambos estan en una relacion. Podrán pelear los sentimientos. Leer la nota de autor para mayores detalles.


_Nota de autor: Lo prometido es deuda…. Aquí les va mi fic de Norman, lo siento que solo sea un One Shot y también lo siento pero aquí no hay Mingus, bueno si pero uno distinto. Pero no se me ocurren demasiadas cosas para rellenar, solo hacer una historia lineal. También decir que mi personaje es la actriz Mila Kunis, (Sé que ella esta con Ashton Kutcher) pero después de ver en tumblr un monton de Gif y un video que dejaré el link abajo, en mi mente hacen una linda pareja. Esto es basado como si Mila actuó en The Walking Dead, en el papel de Emilia, mi personaje de Hechos de cicatrices. Lo se suena un poco loco, pero fantasear es gratis :D Harán apariciones algunas otras "celebridades" como Sean Patrick Flanery (Amigo y compañero de Norman en The Boondock Saints", Kat Dennings (Actriz, trabaja en la serie 2 Broke Girls, si les gusta una chica sarcástica y algo malvada, véanla, su personaje es Max), Kit Harington (Jon Snow en Game of Thrones y el ex en esta historia), la familia Margera (Haré que ellos sean su familia, es algo loco. Me gusta demasiado Bam Margera, es un pro skater, sale en la serie Jackass y Viva la Bam), Glenn Lovrich (Ex novia de norman), el cast y crew de The Walking Dead. Espero que les guste y por favor no sean muy duros en las críticas, esto es simplemente un pedazo de mi imaginación, si no les gusta solo ignoren y olviden que alguna vez lo vieron. Y si les gusta son oficialmente mis mejores amigas/amigos. Algunas cosas son hechos reales, otras totalmente ficticios. _

_Link del video:_

watch?v=bOzDsFLl_Ac

NRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNR NRNRNRNRNRNRNRNR

**Mila POV**

Estos últimos meses han sido lo peor, he estado bajo tanto estrés, solo quiero unas pequeñas vacaciones. He estado grabando sin parar, pero este nuevo proyecto me parecía impactante. Había estado trabajando en Book of Eli por al menos unos 8 meses. Era trabajo hogar, dormir un poco y lo mismo de nuevo no tenía ni siquiera tiempo para ver a mi novio y eso me ponía algo insegura. Nunca he sido una persona muy extrovertida. Era más de las que pasaba el sábado en pijamas viendo alguna película. Ahora estábamos a kilómetros de distancia, en distintas Zonas horarias y eso provocaba un roce constante en nuestra relación, lo poco que hablábamos peleábamos y yo terminaba hecha un desastre después de cada llamada telefónica. Mi amiga Kat siempre estaba a una llamada de distancia, lista en mi puerta con algo para comer y un consejo que me hacía recapacitar todo, mi relación con Kit era algo forzada. Quizás quería probarme a mí misma que por una vez no fallaría en una relación, que por una vez en los momentos difíciles yo podría salir a flote y taparle la boca a todos los programas y revistas que gustaban comentar tu ir y venir. Por más que intentaba ocultar mi vida era casi imposible. Hace ya 4 años estoy viviendo en New York, al principio buscaba alejarme de todo, así que me mude a la parte más baja de Manhattan, me encantaba la vibra de la ciudad, había vivido un poco en Los Ángeles, pero la mayoría eran fotógrafos, autos último modelo y personas con operaciones múltiples. En New York podrías respirar otro aire, uno más creativo. Al principio vivía con mi amiga Kat, hasta que el amor la encontró y ahora estaba sola en un Loft enorme.

Ahora estaba casi corriendo, estaba atrasada a un casting de un nuevo proyecto, dios esperaba que me eligieran. El jefe de efectos especiales en Book of Eli, Greg Nicotero, me comento que un nuevo show estaba siendo programado y que estaban haciendo casting para algunos personajes. Se llamaría The walking Dead, era basado en el comic, lo había leído hace un tiempo, debo darle gracias a mis sobrinos. Estaba atrasada entre intentar tomar un taxi y el tráfico, me tomó más tiempo del esperado. Nunca había llegado tarde y no esperaba hacerlo ahora. Corrí por todo el lobby estaban haciéndole una audición a otra persona en New York asi que eso me dio la ventaja de no tener que viajar. Estaba acercándome a los elevadores, uno se abrió y un hombre de cabello corto y claro se subió, las puertas se empezaron a cerrar.

"¡Espera!" Grite lo más fuerte que pude.

**Fin Mila POV **

Norman iba relajado y tranquilo, había tomado su moto para poder llegar a tiempo, fue una decisión inteligente, el tráfico era horrible, siempre en las partes más altas ocurría eso. Esquivo algunos autos, pero su problema fue poder encontrar algún espacio para poder estacionar, le tomo más de lo esperado y ahora iba algo atrasado. Se había comunicado con los productores, ellos habían decidido tenerlo en el proyecto a como dé lugar. Primero había audicionado para el papel de Merle, pero Michael Rooker ya lo había tomado, Norman pensó que quizás este no era su trabajo, pero luego de un mes, el escritor del comic Robert lo llamó anunciándole que querían tenerlo a como dé lugar. Le escribieron un personaje especial para él, ahora lo iban a probar con una actriz que al parecer el personaje para el que audicionaba tenía un momento con él. El no sabía mucho de quien era, pero sabía que ella era una de sus primeras y últimas opciones para el personaje. Solo querían probar como interactuaba. Camino seguro hacia un elevador, al abrirse una puerta entró, hasta que un grito resonó en el lobby.

"¡Espera!" Era un grito distintivamente femenino. Norman de inmediato paro las puertas del elevador y miro hacia afuera. Una pequeña figura corría hacia él. De inmediato se subió al elevador.

Era pequeña media al menos 1.63, comparados con sus 1.78, era algo pequeña, no como su novia, en verdad nunca tuvo algo por las mujeres bajas, debe ser por eso que la mayoría de sus ex eran modelos.

"Gracias" Dejo salir la chica entre grandes bocanadas de aire. El la miro por un segundo, le parecía muy familiar. Al verse en el reflejo del elevador, Mila empezó a arreglarse el cabello y la ropa.

"¿Piso?" Pregunto Norman intentando ver algo mejor el rostro de la chica… Era demasiado familiar.

"Voy al 10" Respondió Mila, por fin mirándolo, ella se veía algo distinta sin las cantidades de maquillaje que les aplicaban para las alfombras rojas, pero era un belleza natural. Su cabello castaño iba de la mano con su rostro y sus facciones pequeñas. Sus ojos eran lo único que ocupaba una gran cantidad de espacio y eran 'Hermosos' Pensó Norman, debió sacudir la cabeza, para sacar ese pensamiento, él estaba en una relación, pero debía admitir él era un idiota por rasgos extranjeros.

"Yo también. Disculpa ¿Eres Mila Kunis?" Mila le sonrió él también le pareció conocido a ella. Cuando participo en Blade Trinity tuvo que ver las películas anteriores, entre ella Blade II, él había trabajado muy bien en esa película, sin decir que su aspecto desaliñado hizo algo dentro de Mila.

"Si, tu eres Norman Reedus" No era un pregunta, pero aún asi Norman asintió. "¿Vienes a la audición?"

"De hecho si, tienen que probar una actriz para un papel….. Que probablemente seas tú" Mila sonrió, el tener a alguien atractivo para hacer las pruebas no dañaba para nada. Sacudió la cabeza, no sabía cómo podía pensar eso, ella estaba una relación 'Una de mierda' Pero era una relación, su relación y no podía fallarle a Kit.

"Genial, eso le quita un poco el nerviosismo a las cosas, siempre que estoy en alguna audición me pongo nerviosa" Siempre que conversaba con alguien se ponía nerviosa, pero con Norman las cosas eran distintas, era como si naturalmente podría hablarle de su vida entera, como si ya se conocieran hace años.

"Espero que te vaya bien" Ahí fue cuando las puertas de abrieron, el la dejo pasar primero, Kit no tenía esos detalles con ella hace años, asi que se sentía algo raro, no pudo contener su sonrisa cuando él le abrió la puerta. Podría acostumbrarse a eso.

Cuando entraron a la oficina, ya los estaban esperando, se disculparon, pero entendieron el problema del tráfico. Mila hizo su audición, al final de la reunión intercambio números con Norman, sin saber que algo florecería….

NRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNR NRNRNRNRNRNR

_6 meses después _

Norman no había escuchado de Mila hace ya 1 mes, cuando estaba hizo la audición había quedado de acuerdo en comunicarse, lo habían hecho por unos meses después de enterarse que había obtenido el papel, hablaban una gran cantidad de tiempo y a Norman le agradaba el sonido de su voz. Era relajado, a la vez profundo, tanto que hacia su estómago dar vueltas. Últimamente había tenido demasiados problemas con su novia, parte eran los celos, siempre estaba detrás de el cuándo Mila llamaba o cuando él la llamaba. No podía culparla. En el poco tiempo que se conocían hablaban más de lo que había hablado en toda su relación. Cuando las llamadas comenzaron, empezó por hablar de gustos, donde Vivian. Extrañamente Mila, vivía más cerca de lo que había pensado. Tenían un círculo de amigos en común, escuchaban la misma música. Cada día más tomaba por sorpresa a Norman lo similares que eran. Y a Mila le sorprendía cada vez más con la facilidad con la que hablaban, ella había llegado a confesarle muchas cosas, una de ellas sus problemas con Kit, Norman le hablaba de su relación. Como las cosas no parecían marchar bien. Quizás era tiempo de un cambio…

Su teléfono sonó de repente sacándolo de su meditación, sin quererlo había estado evitando a Glenn todo el fin de semana, cuando lo llamaba era solo para ver si estaba al teléfono con Mila, además que siempre se refería a ella de maneras desagradables que solo hacían a Norman alejarse más. Lo tomo por sorpresa ver en el identificador la fotografía de una sonriente Mila con un trago en su mano. Recordó la noche que tomo esa foto, habían estado tomando tanto que tuvieron que salir por la parte de atrás del bar.

"Mila!" No quería sonar sorprendido, pero un mes sin hablar con ella lo habían tenido impaciente, lo último que supo de ella fue que iría a pasar un tiempo con Kit, intentar arreglar las cosas.

"Nor….. Norman…" Su voz sonaba rota. Norman no pudo evitar la preocupación que corría por él, ella estaba sollozando y su voz estaba cargada de llanto.

"Mila, ¿Qué paso? ¿Fue algo con Kit?" No debía preguntar lo sabía.

"Todo se terminó… Hace mucho tiempo paso. Intente, lo juro, lo intente, pero él ya me había cambiado….." Mila le converso por horas, de cómo había viajado a ver a Kit a el set donde trabajaba, pero siempre la evitaba, nunca tenía tiempo, hasta que descubrió que tenía a alguien, eso rompió el corazón de Norman, no supo cómo alguien podría actuar de esa manera tan cobarde. Ahí fue cuando decidió que las cosas cambiarían.

NRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNR NRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNR

_1 año después. _

**Norman POV **

Ya llevábamos un largo tiempo siendo amigos, creo que las cosas ya nunca cambiarían, cuando termino su relación eso me dio la esperanza que quizás las cosas podrían suceder entre nosotros, pero claro yo estaba con Glenn y ella había empezó a salir con hombres que siempre parecían ser peor que el siguiente. Yo era constante en su vida y eso me gustaba, pero fue tanto el tiempo que lo perdimos lo dejamos ir, y ahora no quiero arriesgar nuestra amistad. Cuando empezamos a grabar la serie, todo el mundo nos comentaba que parecíamos pareja, eso hacia saltar mi corazón, siempre que caminaba a su lado, me sentía de esa manera como que podría tomar su mano. Debo admitirme que termine mi relación por ella…. Pero aún asi seguimos asi. Amigos. Ahora las últimas palabras de Glenn resuenan en mi cabeza.

"…_.Tú crees que cuando acabes esto, ella correrá a tus brazos y serán felices para siempre…" Las palabras hirieron a Norman, no supo cómo una vez pudo gustarle una mujer asi. Nunca llego a enamorase de ella.. _

"_¿Qué es lo quieres decir?" Norman sabia no debía preguntar o hacerse el confundido. _

"_Tú crees que ella saltara mágicamente a tus brazos. Eres realmente ingenuo. Tú me tuviste, pero todo el tiempo baboseabas por alguien que no te ve más que un pañuelo para sus lágrimas" Glenn le escupió en su cara, antes que se marchara de su departamento. Las palabras hicieron eco en su mente. Lo hicieron por mucho tiempo, pero ahora el sabía que era verdad. _

**Fin Norman POV**

"Norman" La voz de Mila lo saco de sus memorias, ahora ella estaba al volante, iban a visitar a su familia para año nuevo. La mayoría de las celebraciones Norman las pasaba en New York o hacia visitas a su familia. Cuando Mila le propuso pasarla en su hogar en Pensilvania no pudo evitar sonreír, el conocería de donde ella viene y con quienes ella creció.

"¿Si? Lo siento estaba perdido mirando el paisaje" Emilia asintió y siguió advirtiéndole de como seria su familia, como Bam siempre hacia algo para llamar la atención, Jess siempre hablando sobre música. Su padre era algo sobreprotector especialmente cuando ella era la menor y como su madre era relajada y cariñosa. Mila estaba algo nerviosa, era raro presentar a un "amigo" a la familia. Pero se sentía bien viajar con Norman. Se sentía bien que el la acompañara. Se sentía bien estar a su lado, siempre que estaba cerca de él, ellos se encerraban en su pequeño mundo. No existía nada más que él y ella. Después de terminar su relación empezó a salir, pero todos parecían ser una copia del anterior. Eso fue hasta que Norman termino su relación, eso le traía esperanza a Mila, quizás podrían tener algo, quizás todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia el eran correspondidos y ahora podrían estar juntos. Pero ya había pasado tiempo y pasó nada. Era raro, todos pensaban que eran perfectos el uno para el otro, pero por alguna razón no era asi. Quizás Mila se estaba haciendo ilusiones. Quizás solo eran cosas de normales que ella estaba exagerando. Pero no podría ocultar sus sentimientos hacia él y el miedo que le traía pensar que quizás ahora conocería a alguien nuevo y la olvidaría por completo.

El día paso rápido, Norman debía admitirse a sí mismo que las cosas habían ido bien, su familia lo recibió como si fuera uno más. Él puso ver otro lado de Mila, eso lo hizo no poder despegar sus ojos de ella. Como era con sus hermanos, con sus sobrinos, como jugaba y los cuidaba hizo pensar a Norman, como seria ella con un hijo. Como sería tener un hijo con ella. Si tendría su color de ojos y la forma de los de ella. Como seria su personalidad. Tan solo pensarlo lo hacía volver a la realidad. Ellos eran amigos, nada más. Mila ahora estaba lavando los platos con su madre conversaban tranquilamente. Se dio vuelta y le envió la sonrisa más grande y sincera que había visto en su rostro, esa sonrisa era toda para él. Necesitaba fumar, eso lo calmaría. Ya iban a ser las 12 y pronto todos se juntarían a dar término a la noche vieja.

"¿Te importa si te acompaño?" Pregunto Phillip el padre de Mila. Él había estado todo el día viendo como su hija interactuaba con él, la manera en que lo miraba, incluso cuando él no lo notaba y como cuando ella se concentraba en algo mas o daba la vuelta, el la miraba y asi se mantenían todo el momento, enviándose miradas y pequeñas sonrisas. Nunca había visto a su hija tan enamorada, lo más extraño era que ninguno se diera cuenta de lo que el otro sentía.

"Claro. Claro" Norman estaba balanceándose en sus pies, no era que Phil lo pusiera nervioso, pero estar cerca de su mundo lo hacía pensar más en estar con ella. Ser algo más que un amigo. Estuvieron el silencio fumando hasta que Phil detuvo el silencio.

"Creo que debo decir esto, no quiero ser maleducado o meterme en su vida. Pero Mila no ha tenido esos ojos para nadie, nunca quise que llegara el día en que ella viera a un hombre de la manera que te mira. Siempre cuando pasa es para el camino largo, sabes, un para siempre, nunca comprendí el significado hasta que conocí a April. Y ahora ella me dio una familia hermosa, espero que si alguna vez decides cambiar tu opinión sobre Mila, ella de inmediato te tomara en sus manos. Solo quiero que la protejas y cuides. De alguna manera u otra solo piénsalo" Sin decir más Phil se dirigió a la puerta y entro de nuevo a la casa.

Las palabras tomaron de sorpresa a Norman, al principio le costó comprender a que se refería o que intentaba decirle, pero ahí fue cuando todo empezó a tener sentido. Siempre se concentró en como él se sentía que nunca notó la manera en que Mila se sentía, como lo observaba y como cada vez que el la miraba ella estaba sonriéndole o avergonzada como si la hubiera encontrado haciendo algo que no quería que él supiera. Ella estaba completamente enamorada de él y el sentía lo mismo por ella. Nunca quiso a nadie más, pero solo quería una señal… Una señal para saber que él debía…

"Norman" Su nombre nunca sonaba tan dulce, como cuando salía de sus labios. Al darse vuelta, ahí estaba esa sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Solo para el "_Mila no ha tenido esos ojos para nadie…" _ Las palabras de Phil resonaban en su cabeza, él nunca la vio asi, su propio padre. El empezó a avanzar hacia ella mientras ella seguía hablando con esa sonrisa en su rostro "Debemos entrar ya van a ser las….." Las palabras fueron cortadas cuando los labios de Norman hicieron contacto con los de ella. Mila estuvo un momento sin moverse y eso asusto a Norman, hasta que la sintió suspirar, para luego entregarse al beso. Sus labios eran suaves contra los suyos, ella apretaba su labio inferior entre los suyos sosteniéndolo. La lengua de Norman pasó por su labio inferior pidiendo permiso, suplicando por hacer el beso más profundo. A esto Mila abrió su boca para él, de inmediato su lengua se enredó en la de Norman, el recorrió todo el interior de su boca, cada vez encontrando un nuevo lugar favorito, el sabor de Mila era dulce, ella estaba completamente en las nubes, sus rodillas estaban débiles y sus respiros entre cortados. La pasión fluía entre sus labios, diciendo todo lo que habían querido decir hace tanto. Todo lo que sentían hace demasiado tiempo. De apoco Norman retiro su boca, ella dio un último beso de boca cerrada sobre sus labios húmedos, el beso su nariz ligeramente, antes de abrir sus ojos. Cuando los abrió ella estaba sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados.

"Quiero algo más, siempre lo he querido, nunca tuve el coraje, nunca pude decirlo y lo siento tanto, no quiero perder el tiempo más, te quiero a ti a nadie más, quiero que salgamos a citas y veamos a donde va esto, pero te prometo que seré distinto a todo lo que has tenido. Mila eres más que mi amiga, eres todo mi ser, yo quiero estar contigo. Solo dame una oportunidad" Norman se detuvo y dejo salir el respiro que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta. Mila lo miro por un largo momento antes de asentir y besarlo nuevamente.

Las cosas cambiarían, nunca nada fue lo mismo.

NRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNR NRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNR

_4 años después _

Mila se miraba al espejo, estaba más nerviosa de lo creía. Todo le estaba preocupando, que pasaba si se caía, si se perdían los anillos, si alguien se reía de sus votos. Cómo reaccionarían todos, hasta a ella la tomaba por sorpresa estar vestida de blanco. El vestido era sencillo, era totalmente ella. Su madre le sonrió a través del espejo, viendo la preocupación en el rostro de su hija.

"Todo estará bien, estas tan hermosa. Tu padre y yo estamos orgullosos de ti…" no pudo continuar ya que el llanto la tomaba por sorpresa, no podía creer que su bebe se casaba. Ahora ella tendría su propia familia, su vida. Quizás debió prepares antes para esto cuando vio a Norman entrar en la vida de su hija. Siempre supo en el fondo de que las cosas llegarían a este punto. Mila solo abrazaba a su madre. Ella no podría contener las lágrimas por mucho, sobre todo ahora que recordaba la noche en que él le hizo la gran pregunta

_Norman había hecho a Mila esperar por mucho tiempo en las escaleras, ella no podía entender que le podría mostrar el. Y todo se volvía más confuso cuando la hizo caminar desde su departamento con una venda en los ojos. Ahora ella esperaba en las escaleras de algún edificio, lo había escuchado pasar por una puerta hace un tiempo, ella se volvía impaciente, asi que decidió sacar un poco la venda de sus ojos, para ver mejor donde estaba. Quizás si solo veía un poco….. _

"_Ni siquiera lo pienses" 'Atrapada' _

"_No iba a hacer nada, solo me rascaba, pero Norman ¿Es realmente necesario tanto suspenso? Ya me tienes intrigada ¿Ahora qué?" Norman suspiro, a veces ella era tan difícil de sorprender, que tuvo que sacar todo de sí para poder sorprenderla. _

"_Si, te creo. Ahora ven conmigo, pequeña impaciente" Norman tomó su mano, para guiarla por los escalones, él estaba nervioso su otra mano se abría y cerraba en su bolsillo, había estado mucho tiempo esperando por esto, ahora no podía esperar para hacerlo oficial. _

"_Te sacare la venda a las 1…. 2…. Y….3" Dejo caer la venda de sus ojos y Mila no podía creer lo que veía. Sus ojos estaba tomando el paisaje. Las luces de New York nunca parecieron tan brillantes. No se podía escuchar nada a la altura que estaban, pero aún asi se sentía el movimiento de la ciudad. Era hermoso y ahora ella daba gracias a no sacarse la venda. Hubiera arruinado todo. "¿Te gusta?" Pregunto Norman, por la mirada en la cara de Mila él podía ver que su misión tuvo un gran resultado. Ella estaba en shock. _

"_Whoaaaa…. Es hermoso" Solo podía decir eso. _

"_Como tú" Mila se sonrojo ante el cumplido, sus años de noviazgo estaban llenos de sonrisas, buenos momentos y mucho cumplido, Mila amaba la manera que Norman podía hacerla sentir hermosa incluso cuando estaba hecha un desastre. "Además necesitaba un lugar excepcional para la ocasión" Mila lo miro con confusión. _

"_¿Ocasión?" Okay sus nervios habían vuelto. _

"_Mila, necesito saber algo, pero primero quiero que escuches todo lo que tengo que decir" Norman había estudiado las siguientes palabras millones de veces en su cabeza, las intento repetir para Sean, para que él le diera su opinión. No fue de mucha ayuda ya que todo lo que le aconsejo fue que si salían de su corazón serian perfectas. "Hemos estado juntos ya por mucho, pero aún asi desde que te vi, eras para mí, me tomo tiempo saberlo o reconocerlo, pero cuando lo hice no pude parar de hacerlo, eres mi otra mitad, el otro pedazo de mí que estaba perdido. Eres lo que más quiero en esta vida Mila y quiero que sepas que mi mundo no gira si no estás ahí. Que las cosas no empiezan hasta que entras en el cuarto. Tú me has ayudado a crecer a ser alguien más, y juntos hemos crecido. Cuando nos mudamos juntos lo supe y ahora necesito saber..." Se puso en una rodilla frente de ella, sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse. "Milena Markovna Kunis ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado?" _

_Mila estaba sollozando fuertemente, eran lágrimas de felicidad, por fin había encontrado su lugar en el mundo y ahora solo debía recorrerlo de la mano del hombre que ama. Solo asintió con la cabeza y Norman se puso de pie rápidamente, poniendo el anillo en su dedo, para luego tomarla en sus brazos y besarla. Besarla como la primera vez. _

Un golpe en las saco de su pequeño momento, su padre asomo su cabeza por la puerta. Su respiración se entre corto al ver la imagen de su hija, su princesa vestida para el día de su boda. No pudo evitar entrar completamente. La tomo en sus manos y la abrazo, él supo que ese día que hablo con Norman hizo lo correcto, desde aquel momento todo fue y seria felicidad para su hija. Al salir del cuarto sus damas de honor la esperaban, su amiga Kat era la principal, cuando Mila le contó de inmediato empezaron a planear todo. Aunque ningún plan incluía a una Kat embarazada de 6 meses. Pero el embarazo la hacía brillar, eso hacia feliz a su amiga. Cuando empezaron a avanzar todo a fuera Mila pudo ver como las damas de honor se juntaban con sus respectivos acompañantes y empezaban a caminar por la línea hacia el altar. Kat con Sean, la hermana de Norman con Andrew, asi sucesivamente hasta que solo quedaba Mila con su padre. Cuando la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar Mila se tensó.

"Este es el comienzo de tu vida" Le dijo su padre mientras ponía su brazo para que ella lo tomara.

Cuando empezaron a caminar Mila y Norman sostuvieron sus miradas. No podían despegar los ojos uno del otro. Este era el comienzo de su vida juntos…. Y serían muy felices.

NRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNR NRNRNRNRNRNRNRNRNR

_Años después…_

Norman no podía esperar llegar a su casa, había estado mucho tiempo lejos y no podía esperar volver a su familia, se lamentaba no poder estar ahí cuando Rebecka había dado sus primeros pasos, pero poder verla ahora era todo lo que lo hacía intentar llegar más rápido.

Cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que vino a él fue un grito.

"¡Papá!" Mingus corría a su padre, cada vez que tenía que ausentarse por alguna filmación él lo extrañaba como loco, parte era porque no soportaba tener que ser el único hombre entre dos mujeres. Ahora que Rebecka empezó a caminar, él era su persona favorita para seguir.

"Mingus, sé que te gustan los regalos de bienvenida asi que creo que tengo algo para ti" Empezó a buscar de inmediato entre su maleta, hasta que una pequeña figura llamo su atención Rebecka estaba de pie sosteniéndose en la muralla, parecía luchar por mantenerse en pie. Mila estaba de pie detrás de ella, la niña al encontrar la mirada de su padre, soltó la muralla y empezó a avanzar tambaleándose, sus manos aplaudían mientras gritaba de emoción. Norman se acuclillo y abrió sus brazos, la niña se apuró un poco más. Cuando llego completamente al frente de él, se lanzó a sus brazos, mientras el la tomaba y la daba vueltas por todo el lugar. Este era el momento más perfecto de su vida. Su esposa se posiciono a su lado y se estiro para encontrarse en un beso.

Ellos ahora, eran una familia.

_Nota de autor: Me encanto escribir esto, he estado tanto tiempo esperando poder escribirlo, ahora que tengo la oportunidad :D Perdonen si tiene algunos errores, iba a empezar a corregir, pero vi lo mucho que escribir y decidí dejarlo así. Lo se soy floja. Dale gracias a las señoritas que me dieron el coraje para escribir esto. Espero que les guste. Sus reviews con su opinión aquí abajito. _


End file.
